


They kiss

by Shinetastic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, solengelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinetastic/pseuds/Shinetastic
Summary: Nico and Will have kinda sorta been going out since Nico's three days in the infirmary. But what happens when summer ends and they have to say goodbye





	

There was no denying it, Nico De Angelo and Will Solace were met to be. The two had hung out a lot. Even after Will forced Nico to stay three days in the infirmary. Truth be told, Will had tried really hard to keep Nico in the infirmary, just to stay close to him. But Nico had passed every test Will had thrown at him. Even the ones that Will was making up. But during Nico’s time in the infirmary the pair had grown quite close. Three months later and they were spending every second of every day together. Both had feelings for the other but neither one knew if the other was gay. At this point in time the wholes of camp half-blood and Camp Jupiter was trying to set them up. It seemed everyone knew they liked each other but them. Then the inevitable happened the year was over and school would be starting up again soon. they would half to say goodbye until summer came again. The day came when Will's mom was standing at the top of half blood hill waiting for her son. She watched as the tall blond she loved obviously in discomfort. Like he wanted to say something really badly, but wasn’t sure he should. She then look at the shorter raven haired boy standing in front of him. He held the same expression on his face. Will and Nico both knew now was the perfect time for a first kiss, and they wanted to bad, but, nether of them wanted to be the one to make the first move. They were scared that they would be rejected and ruin their friendship. Will lifted his hand, as if he were going to stroke Nico's cheek. But stopped before he could. Jason Grace had wanted these to to get together from the very beginning, and he had started getting frustrated with the lack of progress months ago, but Will leaving and neither of them making a move! Well, that was the last straw. Jason strode up to them with the determination of a man on a mission. “ he likes you, he pointed at Nico, you like him, he pointed at Will. Just kiss already!” He stormed back to where Piper was waiting she gave him a thumbs up then watched what Nico and Will would do. Will looked down at Nico.The younger boy suddenly thought his shoes were the most interesting thing in the world. Will pulled Nico's face up to look at him, cupped his cheek, bent down and kissed him, It started out tentative at first, but then the want and need over the last year spilled over. Nico linked his arms around will's neck and he tilted his head giving will better access. But the moment was ruined when Chiron strolled over and threw his hands in the air and shouted, “Finally.” Nico and Will looked over to where the old center was standing, out of breath and embarrassed about being so out of breath. But Chiron didn’t seem to take any notice. “ We have all been waiting for that to happen since the war ended, there was even a bet going around about how long it would take for it to actually happen.” will’s curiosity got the better of him. “ Who won?” Chiron folded his arms before responding,“ No one, we all bet it would be sooner than this” Will’s mom looked at her watch, “William, it’s time to go. But” she added with a smile. “ if your boyfriend want to come visited during the year that's fine by me.” Will looked up at his mom, just now realizing she had witnessed the entire thing. His mom already knew he had a crush on Nico, so he knew she would be happy for him that he finally got him. Will pecked Nico on the cheek then ran off to join his mom at the top of half-blood hill. He looked back when he got to the top and waved at Nico, who waved back in return. When Will was out of sight, Nico shadow traveled to the underworld, to tell Persephone and his father the good news.


End file.
